This invention relates to an air pump assembly and more particularly to a diaphragm air pump assembly provided with diaphragm means actuated by pressure difference between a vacuum and atmospheric air.
A vane air pump assembly has been well-known and proposed in which the rotor is rotatably mounted in the cam ring and provided with a plurality of vanes. The rotor is generally driven by the engine through a pulley resulting in an increase of the engine load. In addition such vane pump assembly is of relatively heavy weight and requires high accuracy in the manufacture of the constituent elements thereof.